


Crave

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Logan gets three wishes.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all of these characters. There is only language in this chapter, but there will be other things later that warrant the explicit rating.

No matter how far Logan pushed the gas pedal into the floorboard it wasn’t enough to shake the cops perusing closely behind him. Their lights filled the rearview mirror so fully that he couldn’t actually see their cars when he looked back to check. It was blinding and infuriating and he needed to do something drastic quickly or they would catch him. 

His focus on the road was laser sharp as his survival instincts seemed to take over the steering. It would have to, he thought. 

A sharp bump came from behind that was accompanied by the screeching sound of ram guard against bumper. 

“Fuck!” He cursed just as much for the damage taken to the car as he did for the close proximity. All he needed was a straightaway to get just a little distance. He could get away then; he knew it. The next crossroad would give him just that and he turned smoothly onto it with all the confidence of an eighteen-year-old that had never known the backseat of a cop car. 

With nothing but straight open road ahead, his confidence swelled beyond that. He gripped the shifter, positioned his foot over the clutch and prepared to drop gears. He stepped on the clutch and found nothing but resistance that squelched any fortitude he had gained during this chase. After a quick glance to the floorboard that he really couldn’t afford, he saw what looked like a glass bottle wedged underneath the peddle. It was certainly the same object that he had been kicking out of his way during the whole drive. 

“Shit.” Logan kicked frantically at the bottle, trying to dislodge it, but was forced to abandon his attempt after just a few seconds. There needed to be a change of plans fast. He looked around the deserted streets of Los Angeles and spotted a small side road, more like a glorified alleyway; it would have to do. 

The brakes squealed in protest as he jerked the steering wheel hard to the left. He shouldn’t have been able to make the turn. The car just barely fit and even still scraped along the side of the unforgiving brick wall upon entry until Logan was able to line it up. It was his only shot and he hoped that, wherever this alley ended, it would be somewhere favorable. 

He inched through the tight space as fast as he could while being stuck in fourth gear, wincing every time he made contact with the wall. The end was in sight, the sirens were fading, but Logan wasn’t letting down his guard yet. Historically, the fates had not exactly been on his side. 

The road that the alley opened up to was quiet and nearly empty. He reached down and pulled the bottle from underneath the clutch, tossing it into the passenger side seat before pulling onto the road and racing fast in the opposite direction of those chasing him. 

***

He drove for hours before feeling safe enough to pull over and rest for a moment. The night’s events had taken a toll on him and he was finding it difficult to steady the gentle tremor in his hands. The rhythm of it paled in comparison to the one his racing heart kept. That was too close. 

He found comfort in the cool leather of the headrest, measuring out his breaths to a 4-7-8 count that he had heard some people talking about in a cafe once. It was kind of working, something he had doubted upon observing how uptight the people talking about were. 

The car was most certainly not in any condition to be sold to his original buyer, and Logan wasn’t sure how that conversation was going to go. He hadn’t been in LA long and had been very fortunate to have scored this opportunity at all with no reputation to leverage. All he could do now is hope his buyer was the forgiving type, but, seeing the way people cringed at the mention of his name, Logan wasn’t going to rely on that. 

“So much for making some fast cash,” he brushed the hair out of his face and let his head roll to the side. The moonlight caught on something on the passenger side that drew his attention. It gleamed brightly in the darkness and reflected every stray light that touched it as Logan picked it up for further inspection. 

It was the bottle that he had tossed after dislodging it from underneath his clutch pedal. For something so burdensome, it was extremely captivating now. He turned it around in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship. It was larger than he initially thought and made from a thick dark glass. There were intricate blue designs painted all around that looked much more modern than the condition of the bottle would suggest.

If he was fortunate enough, he thought he might be able to sell whatever this is to compensate for the damage to the vehicle. Logan didn’t know much about antiques, actually he knew nothing at all, but he’d be willing to bet that this was one belonging to the guy he lifted the car from; a man of extraordinary wealth. 

The drop day for the car was in just a week’s time. It would be hard enough staying under the radar for that long, but none of that would matter if he pissed off the wrong people in the end. He didn’t have the energy to untangle all that right now. The adrenaline from the day had all but worn off and he still needed to get this car to the garage in Gramercy Park that had agreed to house the vehicle for him for a small cut of the earnings. A fair enough bargain. 

He gently laid the bottle back down on the passenger seat and immediately missed the weight of it in his hand. Logan rubbed his hand over the glossy finish one more time before turning to start the engine. 

A piercing glow erupted beside him that caused him to flinch away on instinct. After shielding his eyes, he dared a glance at the source and saw the bottle next to him twist and fizz with fantastic light. It enveloped the small space and created a heat that was nearly intolerable. Logan’s heart began to race again; the scene before him was too bizarre to wrap his mind around. All he could do was look on. The light grew brighter and brighter until he couldn’t see anything in the car at all. 

Even Logan’s hand in front of his eyes did little to keep the light from stinging his eyes with it’s intensity. Just when he conceded to fumble for the door handle and bolt, all the light fell away and he was left in the dark with his hand tightly covering his eyes. The warmth that had filled the space moments ago was still there, but had drastically waned. Logan cautiously lifted his fingers from in front of him, still seeing spots of light flicker in his vision, and jumped with a start when he found a woman sitting next to him in the car.

“How did you get in here?” It was maybe the least helpful question now that he said it out loud, but finding words to use amidst this oddity was proving difficult. 

The woman had braided hair that twisted over her shoulder and loose fitting clothes that simultaneously seemed appropriate and out of place. When she turned her brown eyes to face him she was smiling and Logan knew where the source of the warmth was now. 

“I can’t believe I’m out.” She stretched her arms in front of her as far as they would go and wiggled her fingers freely. “When are we?” Her smile stretched across her face and almost made Logan smile in return just from her enthusiasm. 

“Uh, where are we? We’re in LA.” 

“No, when? What is the date?” She leaned forward in excited anticipation. 

“It’s 2019.” He answered in a manner that might have indicated that he wasn’t so sure himself. “Are you ok?”

The woman, she didn’t look any older than he was, was poking around at everything at arm’s length, opening the glove box, pulling down the sun visor and pressing the buttons on the door.

“2019! A new millennium? It’s been so long since I’ve been out.” The words came out in a gleeful rush as she prodded her face in the visor mirror.

‘Right...” If she was ‘out’ now, Logan thought that the place she had been ‘in’ before was probably a mental institution. “So, I guess you probably have a lot to see then. Might want to get on that.” He gestured at the door with a tip of his chin. 

She dropped her head into her hands and laughed, “How silly of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m the 46th genie of the cerulean lamp.” She beamed a big smile at him and waited for him to respond.

She was definitely fresh out of the institution. 

“Ok...well it was nice to meet you, Forty-Whatever Genie. I guess. I’m going to have to get going now, though. But hey, good luck on the whole lamp thing.”

A look of confusion twisted her face, “But I’m going with you. What about your wishes?”

A bark of laughter escaped Logan’s lips before he could stop it, “Come on. Do I look that naive?” 

“I mean, I know I’m not the most experienced genie around but I’m extremely capable. Some would even say I’m the most capable genie around.” She crosses her arms underneath her chest in protest. 

Logan rubbed his hands down his face in exasperation, “Look, I don’t really have time for these games. It’s been a long day and I just need you to get out of the car so I can be on my way.” 

“Games?” She looked between his eyes in search of his meaning before realization dawned on her. “Oh, you’ve never met a genie before!” Her brows furrowed as she mulled over the word ‘games’, “well maybe you have…” she mused almost to herself. 

Logan dropped his head against the steering wheel, “I guess I haven’t, considering they don’t exactly exist.” 

“Just because you haven’t heard of us doesn’t mean we don’t exist. I am right here after all.” She took the opportunity to look him over as his gaze was still averted. Fashion had changed so much since the last time she was out. A quick glance at her own attire proved how out of touch she must seem. “Let me show you instead; any wish, right now. I’ll grant it.” 

She pushed the hair that framed her face back in preparation, “typical rules apply. No killing, ect.”

Logan sat up and watched her for a moment. Her confidence was nearly convincing, but he hadn’t gotten this far on his own by believing in bedtime stories he had never been told to begin with. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, playing through his options, before settling his gaze back on the ‘genie’.

“Ok, you win. I wish for a....Shelby Cobra GT500.” He rolled his eyes with a shrug just wanting this circus act to be over with so he could figure out how to fix the car situation. 

The woman across from him simply grinned a bold ‘I told you so’ kind of smile as the car they were sitting in shimmered and transformed in front of their eyes. Logan felt himself sink into bucket seats that were previously stiff against the bottom of his thighs. The curve of the shifter held tightly in his hand rounded off under his grip and the steering wheel now adorned the unmistakable silver cobra emblem right in the center. She kept her eyes trained on him as his annoyed expression melted away into shock and disbelief. 

“What the fuck…”


End file.
